


Nothing like an Imagination to Prevent Reality from Being a Reproduction

by kemoiunder



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I basically wanted to write a tiny fic about Hannibal killing Will, Imagined Violence, Implied Violence, It could be read as sweet? but that's up to others..., M/M, murder husbands are implied, nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Hannibal is imagining how he would kill his dear Will Graham. It does not actually happen, but he could imagine, couldn't he?This could be read as fluff? Because throughout the entire thing Hannibal is basically thinking that he would never hurt his dear. But I tagged it as Graphic Violence only because I went into tiny detail about his basically dissecting Will.





	Nothing like an Imagination to Prevent Reality from Being a Reproduction

Hannibal would never hurt Will, not intentionally, and never without a purpose. He could imagine though, what he would do if his dear Will would actually betray him, what he would do if his dear ever actually left him. Hannibal does not think he could happily kill his dear Will, but he would do it begrudgingly, he would take no happiness in consuming his flesh. He could imagine though, imagine immobilizing the other man and thrusting him up onto the surgical table that the doctor took his victims. He could imagine the first slice of his scalpel, the first cut; perfectly catered to cutting open his dear Will. Yes, he could imagine pulling the skin back, to taking his oscillating saw in order to cut through the man’s sternum, his ribs, in order to retrieve his heart. Hannibal can imagine taking the still beating heart, because of course he would do his best in keeping his dear Will alive throughout the process, and taking a bite. He only hopes his dearest Will is still conscious enough to meet his eyes while he does it.

After this step, more than likely his dearest Will would cease his life functions, thus allowing Hannibal the opportunity to take his other organs, in order to better purpose them in his many recipes. He would only use the finest of ingredients to prepare his darling Will, using his liver, his kidneys, even his tongue in his recipe repertoire. He already knew he would make a breakfast scramble, though it might not be as high class as his other dishes, it would be sentimental in the fact that it had been one of the first meals that they had shared together. 

Hannibal would then more than likely go on to doing the same thing he had done before meeting his precious Will. He would start up another practice, with a different name and appearance of course, most likely in a different country like they were in now. They had recently begun their journey in Argentina, but he would not mind going back to France or Spain, maybe even Latvia to be closer to original home. He would find that there was a hole in his heart, not literally of course, but he would miss his dearest Will. He could imagine a life, content, without the other man, but it would be one that he has preferred to be in the company of his other half. 

No, while they sat in the expansive living room of their newest abode, with his dearest Will leaning against Hannibal’s chest, he can only find the deepest admiration for his companion. He could never hurt his Will, not intentionally, and never without a purpose. But he could definitely imagine doing so.


End file.
